firewhiskeypleasefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Kynton
Meet Emma Kynton - she's outgoing with barely a social filter and a readiness to out drink anyone who dares challenge her. She's always up for a round of rubgy or quidditch just as much as she is for a day of spending all day trying on dresses and buying new shoes. She's always up for meeting new people and spending all of the time she can enjoying those that she knows. While he may not be the man of most people's dreams Mathias Perry is Emma's world and she wouldn't dream of changing that - no matter how pretty other boys are.That isn't saying that she hasn't had her share of ex-boyfriends and flings as she had quite the promiscuous reputation in school Biography ''Early Life'' Emma was born to Edward and Anna Kynton on a sunny day in May, 1958. Her father was thrilled to finally have a little princess to dote upon while her brothers were eager to show her how not to be a 'girly girl'. Emma's family wasn't just contained to the blood relatives she had - no, it was expanded into a close and dear friend of her father's: Colin Perry who had two boys of his own. While the men had hoped their boys would be close Edward's son's seemed to prove too rough for Colin's and soon it was Emma who was playing with the much older boy. If it hadn't been for Matt it was doubtful that she would have any bit of lady-like attributes to her. As soon as they could her brothers had her on a broom and were teaching her the ways of Quidditch. While they groomed her to be a tomboy her father doted every animal she could ever want upon her. And she wanted everything. Growing up her father had to build a barn just to contain all of her pets. She had a number of cats and fish along with a few birds. The family had dogs that she quickly took possession of but he prides were in that barn. She had a collection of animals in there from rabbits to chickens to horses and even a small pot-bellied pig named Frankie. Emma diligently took care of every single one her entire childhood as she didn't attend muggle school. Her parents taught her everything she needed to know because there was no way she wasn't going to Hogwarts. She'd exhibited her talent for dealing with Magical Creatures early on in her life. Magic was a completely different thing though. Emma didn't show any skill with magic for a good deal of years - till she was almost ten. ''Education'' ''Hogwarts'' Being born into this lifestyle never once bothered Benjamin and by age of admission to Hogwarts he was so well versed in the ways of playing a facade and pleasing people for his personal gain that in his first year he had managed to set up an underground market for essays that consisted of a student network. He of course made sure nothing could be traced back to himself. This left to question why he had been sorted into the house that the hat had chosen for him. Ravenclaw. His parents had been surprised as his father and mother were both former Slytherins. Ben had something they didn’t – a drive. He had an intellectual drive that set him apart from most regular Slytherians. It wasn’t one to be master of dark arts but nor was it was to defend from those arts. He just simple had a drive. Byrne wasn’t into his house long before his way of carrying himself – oozing with confidence – began to swarm him with friends and women. He was soon one of the popular boys in Ravenclaw – one of the boys all of the girls wanted and all of the boys wanted to be. He relished in it. This was only amplified when he became nothing less than a star Chaser in his fifth year. Benjamin had felt the need to expand his horizons and that curiosity soon became an obsession. From his first time on the pitch that year he was sucked into the world of Quidditch. The girls loved it and he was glad to allow them to show their appreciation in any way the so wished. It was during his sixth year that he happened upon a conversation between two older students discussing their duties as young death eaters. He eves dropped, wanting to know more. Didn’t all of that sound interesting. Sound fun. It was that year that he join the leagues of the Death Eaters. He was quite different than most of them. While, he found, it was pure blood tradition for most of the others to be in their position his parents didn’t care either way. Benjamin had joined all on his own will and interest. He wanted to see what would happen if the great Voldemort won this battle – if evil triumphed over good. He wanted to watch the world go down in flames for the sheer joy of watching it happen. He continued to be dedicated to the Death Eaters all though out the rest of his time at school. He was exceptionally well at hiding it. He wrapped himself up in a ball of charisma to throw anybody off of his scent. Besides, who would think a Ravenclaw would be a Death Eater? That was a Slytherin’s job. After Graduation For Emma Hogwarts was one big party from the moment she stepped foot in the doors. When she entered her first year she was lucky enough to have Matt there to help her out with the changes. He was much better help than her brothers who were off doing their own thing in their own houses. She didn't cling to Matt too long, soon blossoming into the socialite she was destined to be. While she was consumed in gaggles of girl friends the boys didn't really look her way too much. She was a gawky preteen with long legs whose nose and ears were just a bit too big. It was this lack of attention that drove her to try out for the Quidditch team in her second year. She wanted boys to like her and thought they would have to if they saw how good at sports she was. Emma nailed the tryout and got chaser (she'd been playing every position for years with her brothers). While it gained her popularity she still had few courters as other girls were already filling out and she was as flat chested a plank. It wasn't until half way through her fourth year that Emma began to turn into a swan but no one really noticed till she came back from summer break and into fifth year. She'd finally turned into the young woman she wanted to be - the popular girl that all the boys wanted. She ate it up. That was her year that she really started to let loose. Some older boys from her house quickly showed her just how enjoyable drinking was and she took to it like a fish to water. It was one of these older boys that convinced her just how much fun other big kid activities were. That next morning she'd wrote to Matt to tell him just what sort of mistake she had made - not for the fact that she had sex, but the fact of who it had been with. She decided to not bother with older boys for the rest of the year - they were stupider than the ones her own age. She had a few boyfriends the rest of the year but nothing too note worthy. Her last two years at Hogwarts were when she really stopped caring about school and turned the whole affair into one big, continual party. She was out to live fast and hard and damn the consequences. And she did but whenever she made too much of a mess she would always owl Matt - saying she needed him right now and no one else would do. He was her best friend. The Last Two Years After she'd graduated (and by that I do mean got scathed by on the skin of her teeth and hours of Matt's tutoring) she took a year off to travel and, well, party more. She wasn't done living hard and fast quite yet. Whenever she would return home she would run into Matt's arms and tell him just how much she missed him and how he really needed to stop being such a stick in the mud and come with her. He never did and she still wished he had of every time she asked. At 19 she applied to the Ministry to work with Dragons - a beast she had loved from and early, early age. This obsession had only grown when she'd seen other dragons of the world and met other dragon tamers on her travels. While her marks were nothing short atrocious she was still granted an interview (with Matt's help of course as he already had a foot in the door). Emma blew them away with her knowledge and skill with not only the dragons but the creatures of all types. She was hired without a second thought. Emma moved in with Matt just a few weeks after she'd gotten the job. Who better to live with than your best friend? Little did she know that, while she may have been saving him from that terrible Irish best friend of his Joshua, she was really torturing poor Mathias with her dancing around the flat in her panties and tank top whenever she felt the need. She truly thought Matt was gay. Why else would he not have a girlfriend already? It was during the early spring of 1977 that she finally found out how Matt felt and, oddly enough, the more she thought about it the more she felt the same. Matt was always there for her no matter how much she fucked everything up. He was exactly who she had been looking for - damn the age difference and damn his old looks. She loved him. Now they are inseparable and possibly the most in sync couple around and it is mostly due to their long history together. Emma already knows how Matt works and he know's her even better than that. This doesn't mean that they're by any means sickeningly sweet - no no. Emma often finds joy in picking on poor Matt and making him uncomfortable at any given time with her body and words. They're really just two oddballs who fell in love. Physical Appearance Emma will wear anything she takes a fancy too regardless of coordination but more often than not she looks dashing as she has a natural sense of fashion but there are somedays when someone would look at her and wonder if she let Matt dress her that morning. She has a scar on her left shoulder from falling out of a tree and catching on a branch when she was 8 and another small scar near the hairline on the right side of her face where a bludger caught her in her sixth year. As for tattoos Emma has a drunken tramp stamp of a rising phoenix she got after graduation. She enjoys the irony of having gotten it before she fell for Matt. Personality & Traits Emily Kynton is an oddball of a girl to be nice about the whole thing but don't mistake oddball for anything special because, well, she isn't. Emma is just an average girl with a pretty face and a few quirks piled on top for some fun. Miss Kynton loves sports - especially Quidditch and Rugby. In her second year she tried out for the Qudditch team and made chaser . She had grown up on a broom with her brothers in the backyard training her to be the perfect little Qudditch girl. Chaser was a position she was able to hold and hold well. She held it so well, in fact, that in her seventh year she was made Captain of the Gryffindor team. She was over the moon with pride and will still brag about that and the time she'd gotten knocked in the head by a bludger (facts she uses to first make Connor uppity followed by guilty - in respective order). She still plays on a casual Quidditch team but refuses to play in an all-girls division. She doesn't think they play rough enough. Her taste for roughness carries over into Rugby as well though she will play on any team that will take her knowing either way she's going to get muddied and felt up by a guy or a lesbian. Emma isn't too shy as to use her pretty face to get what she wants and she will often bat her eyelashes or cozy up to a boy to get her desired response. She's many times used this ability in her time at Hogwarts to get out of trouble with a prefect or now in her career in the ministry. She will do anything needed to get information on the dragons she so loves. She often uses this charm on Matt though she knows she really doesn't have to put in the effort - Matt's more at her feet than a house elf. On another end of the spectrum Emma can drink with the best of the boys and keep up. She wasn't raised by an under-bearing father and three over-influential brothers for nothing. All of it lead up to Emma being able to knock back whiskey shots and not turn into a hot mess byt he end of it. She often turned up in the middle of the week to work hung over or stumbles into her shared flat with Matt at four in the morning - loud and leaving a trail of clothes all the way to the bedroom. It may sound like she was being sexy for Matt but really she would just end up naked on top of the covers and passed out before she would even attempt to wake him up. When they weren't dating she'd make it down to her skivvies and cuddle up with him. Poor bugger. As much as a tomboy as Emma is she adores being a girl. She will spend hours in the morning getting ready for the day just on the chance she'll see that hot guy in from the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Emma loves to shop and would do it every minute that she wasn't off with her boys doing something stupid. Her collection of shoes and hats are slowly outgrowing both closests in the flat and she's considering making Matt live completely out of the dresser. Emma also has an affinity for wearing pretty dresses whenever she can. When she knows that there's no field work to be done she'll often doll herself up in her newest pretty dress or skirt and enjoy every single head she turns. Emma is stupidly unafraid of things (thus her speciality and obsession in dealing with dragons) - she is the epitome of a Gryffindor. Brave, loyal and daring. She has no problem telling someone just what she things of them and even less of a problem standing up to someone. Emma will take on any boy - bigger or smaller than she is - and not just by running her mouth. She's a scrapper. She does have three rough and tumble older brothers to put up with and an annoying baby sister to put in her place. She has no time for being nice, gentle lady. If you need to get something done and done fast Emma is your girl. Magical Abilities & Skills Magic Emma is completely rubbish at magic. Never ever, ever, ever ask her to perform a spell to aid you in something. She'll fuck it up most defiantly and the results won't even be close to anything you were looking for. Just let her play with all the pretty little animals and everyone will be safe. Relationships External Links <3